Haunted Memories
by theBestBeginning
Summary: Mockingjay wasn't quite finished yet. Prim & Finnick went up to heaven after they died, to find The Hunger Games instead of paradise. Katniss starts having dreams and when she's very close to losing her life, Peeta & Beetee do all they can to save her.


**Hello, I was kind of disappointed with Mockingjay, although there were some priceless moments and amazing scenes, Okay fine, I liked Mockingjay like OMGG (Y) But I find the first book, The Hunger Games, the best. So, this is the continuation! :D Oh, and please read till the end, and please do enjoy.  
**

"But there are much worse games to play "

Katniss didn't know how right she was.

After 20 years, Katniss still believes that there's a way to make Peeta normal again. She hates to see Peeta and his flashbacks. At the end, everything will turn out right, but the things they have to go through is something one can never forget.

When Finnick and Prim died, they took of with their journey immediately. It took 2 days, but on earth, 20 years had passed as time in the spiritual world and the human world is different.

* * *

Finnick and Prim, completely unaware of what's laid for them, and so completely shocked when it just hit them, when they thought they were going to reach the place where there is eternal happiness and freedom, or what they say, heaven, and when the bloody, incredibly vast and somehow familiar place were spreading against everything in front of them, they had no idea what to do. Although there were millions of emotions and feelings that took over them, shock was right on top of the list.

"Finnick, is this supposed to be heaven?" Prim asked in surprise.

"Prim, this isn't looking good." Finnick answered.

Although there wasn't any door between that particular place and the normal path, there was this nearly invisible line in between and a narrow stream in front the line. The minute they decided they should go on, and then stepped over the line, Finnick suddenly disappeared and after a second or so, he reappeared, still as Finnick, but 10 years younger. Finnick's 14 again. He's the same age as Prim, and also, he shrunk an inch or two or more. He just looks shorter, but still quite tall. His face looks so much younger, his cheek bones look not as deep, but still, in overall, ever so good-looking. Finnick realised the shock on Prim's face.

"What?" Finnick asked. His voice came out a little different. Prim giggled at his voice and his face.

They then observed the place around them. It was all misty and blur, quite chilling too. There was something across the stream, but they couldn't make out what it was. Prim continued giggling.

"Oh my god, what?" Finnick asked again. When he had no response, he knew that something was wrong.

"What? Is there dirt on my face or something?" With no response apart from small giggles, he hurried to the stream and stared at his own reflection.

"Oh my god." Finnick gasped. "Bad memories."

Prim was about to open her mouth, but stopped when she saw Finnick squatting down, holding his head, screaming, screaming and screaming, with agony and pain.

"Finnick?" Prim asked. "Finnick!"

Finnick opened his eyes. Prim sees all the memories flashing through his beautiful eyes. Himself, people, killing, and deaths. The Hunger Games. His Hunger Games, when he was just a boy, about to turn 14, the year where everything changed.

When his flashbacks are over, Prim went over to help him up.

"What happened?" Prim asked.

"No idea." Finnick replied. Then, the mist around them disappeared a little, and they could see what's across the stream. It was 12 perfect platforms, proudly standing there.

"Let's go." Finnick said.

"What?" Prim asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I want to see what's on." Finnick replied sternly.

They jumped across the stream and on the platforms. They can feel the change in temperature as they rise up, to the scene that all feared most. They both knew what this was the minute they laid eyes on their surroundings. It was the Hunger Games alright, the arena, but an arena that's made out of all the arenas over the past 75 years. You can see forests, then deserts, then Snow Mountains, all cramped up together. This place was humungous. They knew where the arena ended, far far away, because the arena is of a different shade of colour. Everything seems duller. In the middle stood the Cornucopia, with no supplies.

"Ouch." Finnick said holding his head again. The arena widened.

"What?"

"I just contributed to the arena." Finnick gasped. "You see that?" Finnick said while pointing to some thing at the far end.

"Yeah?" Prim replied.

"That was part of my arena in my Hunger Games, when I was fourteen."

* * *

Katniss always wanted Peeta to be normal again, and not struggling not to scream almost once in a while. Haymitch told Katniss about the son of the only remaining scientist in District 12 after the rebellion, he's famous for everything he's done. His father is dead now, but some said he's even better than his own father.

"Where can I find him?" Katniss demanded. When Haymitch told her the exact location, she pulled Peeta out for the journey.

"Katniss, where are we going?" Peeta asked.

"Somewhere that will bring you your life back." Katniss answered. "Hopefully."

Their two children were left for Haymitch to babysit. Katniss said it wouldn't be that bad, she taught them both some survival skills, in fact, they're old enough.

The scientist lived in the far east of District 12. They arrived there, only to see a little cottage, with a small chimney popping out from the roof.

They knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later, a man at his late thirties opened the door.

After a long discussion, he agreed to try to help him. A few hours later, they leave the cottage, with Peeta who has no memories at all about the Hunger Games. Both the Games they've been in. This wasn't what Katniss wanted. Not at all.

"I'm sorry." The scientist said. "This is the best I can do."

"Thank you Sir." Peeta and Katniss thanked him, and leave.

"At least you won't have flashbacks anymore." Katniss told Peeta.

When they were walking home, they decided they should rest. They sat under a big tree. Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss and apologized.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry I'm not how you wanted me to be. I'm sorry how everything turned out this way. I love you Katniss, forgive me."

And then, Katniss cried.

"Peeta, don't say sorry." Katniss sobbed, then closed her eyes, then cried herself to sleep.

There's not even such a reason to cry. Maybe she's too stressed out and tired.

Peeta let her lean in and waited for her to wake up. He thinks about all that had happened after the rebellion, and fall asleep.

He wakes up to the sound of Katniss screaming.

"Katniss? Are you alright? Don't worry, it's just a dream." Peeta whispered.

"It wasn't just a dream, it was a nightmare!" Katniss gasped.

"It's not true; it's just a dream, nothing more than a dream." Peeta stroked her hair gently.

"No, Peeta, it was so real." Katniss said. "I saw Finnick and Prim. Finnick was telling me something. He was showing me things."

"What did he show you?" Peeta asked.

"I saw him, looking much younger and Prim stepping on platforms. Then, I saw them standing in the Hunger Games arena, but the arena was huge, it had all the things I remembered about the Hunger Games since I was born. It was as if all the arenas once built were all colliding into once whole piece."

"Katniss, the arenas are destroyed." Peeta said.

"Wait, then, they walked around trying to find something. They looked quite confused. As they walked, more pieces from the Hunger Games fit in. Then I saw Rue, all beat up and her face, in pain. Then, I saw Cinna, then Glimmer.."

"Alright Katniss, don't worry, it's just a dream, nothing's true. Let's go back home and get you a drink."

He shouldn't have stopped her from talking. He should have just listened to her whole dream. Why? Because it was more than a dream, more than a nightmare, and it would really help him find out answers so desperately wanted in the future, the future that's coming just too soon.

Over the days, Katniss kept having dreams about Finnick, Prim, and all the people who are already dead. She told Peeta some of it, but not all; she didn't see the point of telling him. She tries to sort things out by herself, thinking that she's overreacting, and in the end, she ended up in the woods, the place where used to love, and somehow hate. She used to love the place because of Gale, and she hates it, for the exact same reason. She sits by the lake, thinking of her previous dreams, and thinking how these dreams are not that simple.

* * *

Finnick and Prim walked further into the arena, and at first they don't see anyone. Then, they started seeing all kinds of people. Some frantically searching for something, some who is just sleeping, some, all beat up and bloody, some just walking, scared and tired.

Then, he saw him, sitting beside a little girl, under a tree. The girl had bruises and cuts everywhere, and her face was pale and sick. Rue. The man beside her, looking not as bad, Cinna. Prim didn't recognize them at first, but then after a while, she knew who they were.

"Cinna?" Finnick asked.

"Finnick! Prim!" Cinna exclaimed, while trying to stand up.

"Cinna, why are you here? Why are we here?" Prim asked. "Is that… Rue?"

"Yes, I arrived here with Portia and found her." Cinna said.

"Where's Portia then?" Finnick asked.

"She went off to explore the arena." Cinna answered. "She still hasn't come back."

"What happened to Rue?" Prim asked, while kneeling down to touch Rue's face.

"Are you okay Rue?" Prim asked. Rue turned a bit to face her, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Katniss?" Rue asked.

"No, I'm not Katniss, I'm Prim, Katniss' younger sister." Prim said.

A tear rolled down Rue's cheeks.

"I miss Katniss." Rue said.

"I do too." Prim said. She then sits beside her, examining her buts and bruises.

"Cinna, answer me, do you know why all us ended up here and why I turned into this?" Finnick asked Cinna, while pointing at his 14 year-old face.

"I don't know why you turned 14 again, but as far as I know, what my angel told me was…" Cinna started explaining.

"Your angel?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, everyone has an angel; they will appear only once, at any time to tell you something." Cinna said.

"How do you know this?" Finnick asked again.

"Rue's angel told her." Cinna replied.

"Where did my angel go?" Finnick asked.

"Hey angel! It's about time you appear!" He shouted to the air. Prim giggled.

"It'll come sooner or later Finnick." Cinna said.

"Alright, I'll wait. So, what did your angel tell you again?" Finnick asked.

"This is a place between heaven and hell. This is the Hunger Games. It started when the 1st Hunger Games in Panem started, when the tributes died and came here. They couldn't forget the horrible memory, and so they left it here, haunting them forever. Their Games were the worse, they were the first to experience the Games, then when the second, third, fourth, fifth Hunger Games started, the dead tributes all contributed to this place, and soon, this was what's created." Cinna said.

"Doesn't God do something about this?" Finnick asked.

"For the first half of the Hunger Games, he kept on destroying this place, but whenever he destroys one part, a tribute will put it back in again. Soon, there was so many memories, and so many arenas that's so hard to destroy. Fear overwhelm power." Cinna said.

"So, we stay like this forever?" Finnick asked. "And what happened to Rue?" he continued.

"No, we don't stay like this forever. There's a path to heaven and hell, you just got to find it. We have no idea how to find both the paths. Second, try to not hurt yourself, as you know, we're already dead, so, we don't die again, whenever we get hurt, we'll just feel the pain, we'll just suffer, but we won't die. It takes everything for you to recover, but so easy to get hurt."

"This is bad."

"Trust me, things can get even worse." Cinna said before the thunder roared and the lightning struck outside the arena, which means the lightning hit somewhere on earth and after a while; they witnessed the arena expanding again, another dead tribute.

* * *

One minute Katniss was sitting on top of the rock, thinking about things, talking to herself about things and then next thing you know she felt something that struck her, and she screamed once, then dropped to the ground. Is she dead? She's not dead, not yet. Her clothes started burning, but the next thing you know, it started raining. No, God doesn't want her dead yet.

One hour later, when Peeta came looking for Katniss, he found her lying on the ground beside the lake.

"Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed. "Katniss, please wake up!" He carried her back to house; he couldn't feel her heartbeat or breathing.

"Oh my god, Katniss, Oh my god." He took of his shirt and covered it on Katniss' body. Their children came running in.

"Daddy! Is mummy okay?"

"I don't know." Peeta sniffed.

Then, their children witnessed the scene of their parents kissing. No, he was actually trying to do the mouth-to nose resuscitation.

"Arianna, call the doctor, quick."

"Adrian, go next door for Haymitch."

They ran to do their given jobs. Haymitch arrived in 5 minutes and the doctor in 15 minutes. They injected something into Katniss, and tried to keep her going. They succeeded, but the doctor said she could lose it anytime. Peeta started shouting and

throwing things around. The doctor and nurses help Haymitch to hold him back. When he calmed down a bit, they let him go.

"Why is this happening? What happened to her?" Peeta asked.

"By the look of it, she probably got struck by lightning." The doctor said.

"How is she still alive?" Haymitch asked. Peeta shot him a dirty look.

"By luck, and hopefully, she still has some remaining luck in her." The doctor sighed.

"What should I do now?" Peeta asked.

"Nothing, but if anything happens, call me." The doctor said while inserting pins connected to packets of liquids to her. He then connected a small machine to her finger.

"That's to see her heart and pulse rate." He pointed at the machine. "These are the IV drop and glucose solution, I pray for Mrs Mellark."

Peeta nodded. Haymitch said he'll stay to watch Katniss, he agreed. Peeta then went to his room. He banged the door shut. He rests his head on the table and moaned. Hot fresh tears rolls down his cheeks. He fell asleep and entered his dream. In his dream, he sees Katniss walking towards a battlefield, then a graveyard. She then walked towards a bunch of ghosts, floating in the air. Katniss then turned around and told him that the worse is happening again.

Then he looked up and frantically searched for a pen and a piece of paper. He picked up the pen and started writing.

_Beetee,_

_It's been a long time since we've talked. I hope you still remember me. Beetee, weird things had been happening lately, Katniss had nightmares about Finnick and Prim. First, I thought that it was just dreams and Katniss was overreacting, but seeing that Katniss was hit by lightning and surprisingly not dead yet, I think something else is going on. I had a dream; Katniss was trying to tell me something. I need your help Beetee. I will tell you about Katniss' dreams; the ones that I know of. Please meet me the day after tomorrow at 12 at District 12 Victor's Village. Thank you so much._

_Regards,_

_Peeta Mellark._

He folded the paper neatly and put it into an envelope. He wrote the Beetee's address on the envelope and walked out of his room, ready to send the letter. He was stopped by Haymitch's exclaims.

"Peeta! Where's Adrian and Arianna?" Haymitch asked.

"What? I thought they were downstairs?" Peeta asked, shocked.

"No, they're not."

"Haymitch, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I fell asleep."

"Oh no, I can't lose all of them in one day." Peeta cried. He wasn't aware that he dropped the letter he was clutching.

"Let's go look for them." Peeta shouted to Haymitch while running towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard his children's voice. Then, he heard a man's voice. A voice that sounds so familiar. He hurried to open the door. His eyes widened. Gale.

Gale was carrying both his children.

"Hey Peeta. It's been a long time."

"Gale, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make a visit and to apologize. It took me quite long to make this decision. I saw them on the way." Gale said, pointing to Peeta's children.

Adrian and Arianna ran to their father.

"Thank you for bringing them back, but Gale, it's not such a good time to be here right now."

"C'mon Peeta, I just want to see Katniss for a second."

"Gale, please, come back later."

"Peeta, what's going on?" Gale peeked over Peeta's shoulder. "Who's that on the bed?"

"Gale, leave."

Instead he burst through the door.

"Oh my God. Katniss!" Gale exclaimed. "Peeta! What happened to her?"

Suddenly, Haymitch butt in: "God, Gale, didn't you hear what he said? He told you to get out."

Gale eyed Haymitch then back to Peeta.

"I should never have trusted you." He told Peeta, and then he left.

**So yeah, that's it! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews? Yeah? Thanks.  
**

**C'mon, In some way, I'll return your good deed. I want to. For nice people. :B  
**


End file.
